


春心更荡漾

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sexting, cheesy pick up lines, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 你想帮我搭个帐篷吗？你只需要让我看你一会就行了：）Tim觉得自己的脸颊发烫，咳嗽着以掩饰自己的窃笑。那个笨蛋。他抬起目光，瞥了一眼确保老师没有看着他，然后快速地打字——你这个傻子。他抬头看了看黑板。如果你是个三角形，那你一定是锐角三角形。





	春心更荡漾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895415) by [dancingsweetheart129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129). 



Tim一直坐在教室里面，没怎么注意听讲。他已经比他的同龄人懂得更多数学知识了，听课对于他来说没什么意义。

 

他桌子上面的手机嗡嗡作响，老师瞪了他一眼。但在一个贵族学校里面，没有人会因为他的手机而对他发脾气。特别是当Bruce给了学校那么多赞助的时候。

 

Tim快速地拿起它，将音量调成了静音，这时候他瞥见了发短信给他的人的名字。手机再一次在他的手掌里亮了起来，第二条来自“Kon ♡”的短信来了。

 

_你想帮我搭个“帐篷”吗？_

_你只需要让我看你一会就行了：）_

 

Tim觉得自己的脸颊发烫，咳嗽着以掩饰自己的窃笑。那个笨蛋。

 

他抬起目光，瞥了一眼确保老师没有看着他，然后快速地打字——

_**你这个傻子。** _

 

他抬头看了看黑板。

_**如果你是个三角形，那你一定是“锐角”三角形。** _

 

他自己笑了笑，把手机放在膝盖上，因为他没有在假装听课，而是为了一个工作上的比稿写了一份计划稿。他晚上的确有一个汇报演示，而且自从他和Bruce一起工作，他想要一个比赛计划。他的膝盖发亮了。

 

_调情的时候不许说数学D:_

 

Tim咯咯笑着，暂时无视了这条短信。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

第二次是发生在第二天放学后，Tim上班的时候。他站在Bruce办公室的门口，希望他下一个项目能得到批准，但他耐心地等待Bruce和另一人在办公室里谈完，那个人碰巧是Dick。

 

“Tim？”Bruce问道，挥了挥手示意他进来。

 

“嘿，爸爸？”Tim问道，装出一副天真无邪的样子，完全无视了Dick的笑声。Bruce瞥了一眼他的大儿子，而Tim大步走向桌子，坐在了Bruce的椅子旁边。

 

“怎么了，Tim？”

 

“我能开始制作新Wayne智能家具系统的结构图吗？”Tim问道，把他的文件紧紧捂在胸前。

 

“我以为这个项目三年前就被废弃了。”Bruce皱着眉头说着。

 

“我觉得我有一些想法能让项目进展得更快，”Tim说着，打开了他怀里的文件，递给Bruce他写着一些计划的草稿。Bruce扫了一眼，把它递了回去。“求你了？”

 

“只要不挤占你其他项目的时间。”Bruce点点头说着，而Tim跳起来扬起手臂给了Bruce一个拥抱。

 

“你最好了，Bruce。”Tim说着，而他准备冲向大门，兴高采烈地开展他的雄伟蓝图的时候，Dick抢在他跑出去之间抓住了他。

 

“坐下来待一会，我们刚刚在讨论圣诞晚会。”Dick说着，然而Tim在他一屁股坐在他旁边之前翻了个白眼。

 

“正如我所说的，我认为基金会应该资助我们周边的孤儿院和诊所，但我倾向于在这座城市中开设另外一些——”

 

Tim的手机在他的口袋里叮咚一响。Bruce瞥了他一眼，而Tim摇了摇手，继续说道。

 

“不管怎样，我知道你打算在哪里投资。以及在这个过程中，我还想能找个人负责每一个项目，也想听听你们是怎么想的——”

 

Tim的手机又响了一次，又一次。

 

“Tim，那是要紧事吗？”Bruce抬起眉毛，而Tim摇了摇头。

 

“不，这不是我工作用的手机，”Tim解释道，“我这就关掉它，等一下。”

 

Tim从口袋里掏出它，原来是Kon。一开始他感觉到一阵恐慌。他又忘记晚上要约会了吗？他受伤了吗？他快速打开手机查看信息。

 

_你会心灵遥感吗？_

_因为你不用碰我身体的某一部分，就让它“动”了。_

_;)_

 

Tim脸红了，瞪着手机。

 

“怎么了，Tim？”Bruce看到他儿子的脸颊变红了问道。

 

“没事，只是Conner。”Tim再一次摇着头，把手机调成静音。

 

“喔——”Dick打趣道，凑过去想看看是什么，但是Tim把手机塞进了口袋。

 

“闭嘴。”Tim嘟囔道，翻阅着关于圣诞晚会的文件，“实际上，我在想我们应该在哥谭大学的校园里开一个诊所。很多大学生看不起病。”

 

“我喜欢这个想法，”Bruce点点头，“我会让Fox调查一下。”

 

“这是我关于今年晚会的其他意见，”Tim合上文件，把它放在Bruce的桌子上，“如果你有任何问题，请告诉我，我要开始做结构图纸了。”

 

“要打回给Conner吗？”当Tim转身向着门口走去的时候，Dick问道。Tim向后举起一根种植，无视了Bruce不满地说“Timothy”，走出了门。

 

他快速打开他的手机回复信息，小心翼翼地避免在回办公室的路上撞见任何人。

_**你来的真的不是时候。** _

 

当他发送之后躲进了办公室，他把他的所有文件都往地下一扔，自己滑倒到地上。如果他没记错的话，Conner应该在被关禁闭。当他不得不从树上救下一只小猫，他上学迟到了。超级英雄的职责。

 

_那么我们两个可以比个赛。_

_我今晚要和你上床，所以是时候你来了。_

 

他自己咯咯笑了起来。他们没有约会的计划，或者至少他上次检查的时候没写在他桌面的日程表上。但是如果他要这样蠢兮兮地约他出去——

 

等等，讲真吗？

 

Tim大笑着。

 

_**你是想实践出真知？** _

 

他从地板上站起来，乱七八糟地捋起他的文件把它们堆在桌子上，然后轻轻地靠在他的椅子上。

 

_当然，我9点左右飞过去？_

_**超棒。我爱你。** _

_我也爱你。_

 

Tim微笑着把手机放在一边。他必须记得下班以后关闭庄园的安全系统。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“舔”饱你，我义不容辞。_

 

Tim盯着短信。这是他蒙面行动时用的手机，他出去夜巡，再飞去泰坦塔。Kon会在那里。

 

_**如果你认为所有俗气的搭讪方式每次都能让我和你上床，那你就大错特错了。** _

 

“你在和谁发短信？”

 

Tim抬起头看着Jason出现在屋顶上，脱下头盔，甩了甩他的头发。

 

“只是超级小子。”Tim耸了耸肩，把手机塞回腰带，完全不理会它发出的轰鸣声。

 

“啊哈，男朋友，”Jason说着，一边把胳膊肘搭在Tim的肩膀上，“精心准备的约会？”

 

“他只是问我什么时候去泰坦塔。”Tim说着，听着他腰带里面的嗡嗡声。Kon真的没停下。

 

“听起来挺重要的。”Jason说着，但Tim摇了摇头。

 

“不，他只是蠢。”Tim说道，然而还没来得及阻止他，Jason就够到了他的腰带，拿出了他嗡嗡作响的手机，“红头罩！”

 

Jason一只手抵着Tim的胸口，让他和自己保持一段距离。与此同时他解锁了手机，一边翻着一边爆发出一阵大笑。

 

“你这个混蛋，我恨你。”Tim说着，总算抢回了手机看Kon到底说了些什么。

 

_等一下，让我再试一下。_

_有你在床，即使是披萨也索然无味。_

_你知道，如果我是你，我会想要和自己上床。_

_你什么时候下班打手枪呢？我能看吗？_

_……有能挑起你兴趣的吗？_

 

Tim低吼着，在Jason捧腹大笑的时候用手捂着自己半张脸。

 

“你看了多少？”Tim问道。

 

“也就到他问你你会不会心灵遥感那段。”Jason咯咯笑着。Tim伸手一拳打在他的手臂上。“嘿，如果你想早点回瞭望塔，我可是可以负责你巡逻的那部分。”

 

“什么？”Tim问道，看着他的兄弟。

 

“什么？我可不是Dick，我不会对你说教或者什么之类的。我知道你够聪明，知道自己应该做什么不应该做什么，”Jason耸了耸肩，“快走，去找那个超级小鬼。”

 

“谢啦，红头罩。”Tim说着，抓起他的钩枪，晃了出去。

 

他降落到附近的建筑物旁，就在他停自行车的地方附近，然后给Kon飞快地回了短信。

 

_**别换衣服，裸着就好。** _

_好！_

 

Tim翻了个白眼，然后转向了下面的街道。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tim知道事情闹得太大了。

 

Kon有在不合时宜的情况下给他发短信的癖好，而且这让他不止一次地在开会、上学和巡逻的时候脸红。

 

但这些短信是如此愚蠢地成功了，让Tim在那些时间里想起了不合时宜的事情。

 

显然他的家人已经受够了，因为当他在夜巡后回到蝙蝠洞的时候，Bruce正坐在主电脑前，用大屏幕浏览着他的短信。

 

“Bruce！”Tim尖叫道，而那个人点点头回应了他，“你黑了我的手机？”

 

“最近有什么事情让你很分心，”Bruce边操作着屏幕边说着，“现在我知道为什么了。”

 

他现在看的一条是昨天晚上的任务报告对话上，Tim看到的短信：

 

_如果我是个“大”麻烦，我们就多用点润滑剂。_

 

“这是对别人隐私的极大侵犯，”Tim说着，弯下腰关掉了显示着他的短信的屏幕，“你看了多少？”

 

“我想我看到的第一条是关于露营的，”Bruce清了清他的喉咙说道。Tim脸红了。那是一个星期以前的事情了，然后还有很多更糟糕的东西在后面，“你有什么事情要告诉我的吗？”

 

“Bruce，你知道Conner和我正在约会，已经在了。这没什么大不了的——”

 

“我指的是通过关掉庄园的安全系统把他偷偷放进庄园。”Bruce说道，揉了揉自己的鼻梁。

 

“噢。”Tim咕哝着。

 

“如果他来了，我需要知道这件事。”Bruce说着，而Tim点点头，“还有如果你们两个必须要干这事，请在你有空的时候干，不要在工作或者上学的时候。”

 

“好的。”Tim点点头，深呼吸了一口气。他的手机在口袋里震了震，而他没有看就脸红了。

 

“那是Conner吗？”Bruce抬起眉毛问道。Tim慢慢地拿出手机，看了一眼，的确就是Conner。他害羞地对Bruce笑了笑，而这个男人伸出手去拿手机。Tim递给了他，Bruce把手机解锁所以Tim至少能看到那条信息。

 

_载入史里，不如口你。_

 

“哦天哪！”Tim哀嚎着，用手捂着脸，而这时候Bruce摁下了通话键。当Bruce站起来开始踱步的时候，Tim一屁股坐在了他空出来的椅子上。

 

“Conner？这里是Mr. Wayne。我只是想说，如果你不用色情短信分散我儿子的注意力，我会很感谢你的！”Bruce说着，Tim哀嚎得更大声了

 

“Bruce！”

 

“如果你一定要那么做的话，请在你们空闲的时候再说这些话，”他点着头说着，“而且记住我可以随时使用这部手机。如果你不想我看到它们，我建议你别发！”

 

“Bruce，求你把手机还我。”Tim说着，Bruce照做了，把手机递给了他。这个少年从椅子上跳了起来，向着他的更衣室走去，准备换衣服去夜巡：“我对刚才的事情很抱歉，Kon。”

 

_“Tim，我觉得我心脏病发作了。”_

 

“我不认为你能得心脏病，Kon。”Tim翻个白眼，打开了他的储物柜，“他黑了我的手机。”

 

_“我觉得我再也硬不起来了。”_

 

“好吧，我知道那不是真的。你是我见过最欲求不满的人了。”Tim大笑着，“嘿，今晚等我夜巡结束，来找我。我们去找个地方，好吗？”

 

_“嗯，好吧。”_

 

“还有，Kon？”Tim环视了一周房间，确保更衣室里没有其他人，“你怎么这么性感火辣，连我的裤链都为之融化。”

 

_“Tim！”_

 

Tim爆发出一串大笑，然后挂掉了电话，把手机扔进了他的储物柜里。


End file.
